


Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us

by stephpeanutbutter16



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Henry Laurens A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry had his revelation at a young age, he vowed to raise his children right. He named his firstborn son Jonathan in hopes of a second chance, a do-over. This was an opportunity for Henry to fix his mistakes. But, as cruel fate would have it, Jonathan was nothing more than a disappointing repeat of his namesake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).



> Henry Lawrence is a very ignorant, white supremacist from South Carolina who makes some very racist and homophobic comments towards his son. I actually struggled to write that part. So here’s a warning for racist and homophobic comments and all around ignorance from Henry Lawrence.

Henry Lawrence liked to think himself a good man. He went to church every sunday, loved his children, served in his country’s military in both lives, (though technically   
he’d served before America was born), and became a well known conservative political leader. He raised his five children to be good, upstanding citizens in society. He focused his politics on making sure those who earned their money, kept it, and on making sure American money stayed in true American pockets.   
What Henry couldn’t understand was why The Lord was punishing him in this way. His son, Jonathan Lawrence, a strong passionate, yet liberal, (Henry had blamed his son’s naivety of youth) was none other than Lt Col. John Laurens of South Carolina, soldier in the Revolutionary War, son of Henry Laurens. Henry had to face his disappointment of a son, once again. 

John Laurens had been a difficult child, refusing to look at women, always looking for a fight. And then the rumors that circulated about his relationship with Alexander Hamilton. When John was killed in battle, Henry mourned the loss of his son. When Henry had his revelation at a young age, he vowed to raise his children right. He named his firstborn son Jonathan in hopes of a second chance, a do-over. This was an opportunity for Henry to fix his mistakes. But, as cruel fate would have it, Jonathan was nothing more than a disappointing repeat of his namesake.


	2. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More warnings for #IgnorantHenryLaurens

_Former Lt. Col. John Laurens,_

_I don’t know what I have done to deserve such a disappointment of a son in not one, but two lives. You tarnished the Laurens family name when you decided to foolishly promote the abolishment of slavery-you could have done such amazing things, but you wasted your life on impossible things. And now, I have the glorious pleasure to not only once again have you as my son, but I get to watch you destroy your family name-a good strong, conservative reputation, ruined by your choice to marry a man. A man who will never love you. Why couldn’t you have married that Maria girl you brought home for Thanksgiving? It’s heartbreaking to see you throw away your shot at true love to be with a man obsessed with his wife. We both know Alexander could never really love you. Not in your past life, and surely not in this one._   
_Another disappointing factor that seems to have carried over is your activism. You were lucky born into a wealthy white family, Jonathan, with countless opportunities that people like you usually don’t get. I gave you everything you could have ever wanted, and you repay me by publicly denouncing my name-the good family name. By getting involved in liberal protests that destroy the Lawrence family reputation. As of now, if you continue to act in such a foolish manner, I have no choice but to ask you to cut all ties to this family._

_Senator Henry Lawrence_   
_South Carolina ®_

_Dear Senator,_   
_I hope this correspondence finds you in good health. I can understand you no longer wanting me as a son. But please, do not punish my brothers and sisters for my, as you deem them, disappointments. Publicly disown me, cut me off financially, but please father, I’m begging you, please don’t cut them out of my life._

_Jonathan Lawrence_   
_Presidential Advisor to George Warner_

_Former Lt. Col. John Laurens,_

_Your begging is fruitless, colonel. Either cease your behaviour or cut all ties. Including your siblings. You are a fool, Jonathan. A fool to think your siblings will ever want to see you again after you’ve ruined their lives. They face bullying at school because of your choice to be gay. They face scrutiny and harsh criticism because of your political endeavors. I promise, they don’t want to speak to you._

_Senator Henry Laurens_   
_South Carolina ®_

********************

 

As John read his father’s, no, Senator Lawrence’s words, tears streamed down his face. Henry had to be lying. There was no other explanation. He knew his siblings wouldn't betray him like this. At least, he thought he knew.  
John closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table before curling into a ball. For the first time since his mother’s death, John cried himself to sleep.

 

John awoke the next morning in the bedroom. Alex was curled into his side, his husband’s long hair tied back in a messy bun. John closed his eyes and sighed. Alex and Lizzie must’ve carried him from the sofa to the bed at some point during the night. He really didn’t want to tell his spouses about what had happened last night, but knowing Lizzie, she would immediately want answers and then know who needed to be punched for hurting her family. John quickly thought through his limited options. Basically he could lie, tell the truth, or go for a little bit of both.

“What the hell happened last night, John?” Lizzie asked, grabbing his free hand.  
“You had us really worried.” Maria added, lifting her head from where she had been hiding behind Lizzie. John bit his lip. “My fath- Senator Henry Lawrence, contacted me. Someone in Washington let it slip that one of the President’s old students was John Laurens.” He sighed. “It didn’t take much for the senator to realize it was me.” John laughed humorlessly. “Sent me a few emails last night. Foolish, unlovable and disappointment are the words that really resonated with me.” His voice was dry with sarcasm, trying to play it off like those words didn’t hurt.

“John…..” Maria whispered, crawling over to her husband, cuddling him close. John let her, finding comfort in his wife’s arms. “He wants me to cut all my ties to the family.” He whispered brokenly. “Told me my siblings don’t wanna speak to me anymore. I don’t want to believe him, Mar……..but what if he’s right?”

Alex let out a low growl. “Don’t you ever believe another word that comes out of that dick’s mouth.” He started mumbling incoherently about writing under a pseudonym, and about what he could do to him. John ignored him, turning into Maria and Lizzie’s arms for comfort. He knew he should tell his spouses about his father cutting him off financially. John was currently in his second year of med school, Alex working on his law degree at the same university. Between Maria and Lizzie’s jobs, as well as family financial support, the four of them were living comfortably. Having John’s tuition funding pulled out of the budget would be a massive blow to their way of living. John refused to be the reason Alex or Maria put school on hold, because he knew they would.

“At least he’s still paying my tuition.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three or four part fic, but I needed to get something posted. Most of it is written, it just needs to be typed and edited. This is based in the wonderful and amazing Kookookarli's 177(6) Verse. If you haven't read that, go do it now. It is wonderful.


End file.
